


Get Set

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going into a room nobody's supposed to enter to prank a girl who has anger issues? Worth it.</p>
<p>(Originally written for the prompt "April Fools!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Set

**Author's Note:**

> I spent April taking part in the Arc-V Anniversary Challenge on tumblr, but in the interest of not dumping thirty short fics of varying quality into the archive, I'll only be posting the ones I like the most here.

Placing a bucket full of water on top of Serena’s door wasn’t the most creative prank, but it took guts, especially since Yuuri hung around to watch the fulfillment of his handiwork in person. When the door finally swung open, and the bucket fell, somehow not landing directly on Serena but still dumping its contents on her, and she stood there, her mouth open, her clothes drenched, and her bow wilted–so worth it.

Sitting on her bed with his legs primly crossed in front of him, Yuuri gave her a smile. “Good afternoon,” he said, and her trance snapped. Serena gave the bucket a savage kick, and as it was still careening across the floor, she stomped to her bed and grabbed the front of Yuuri’s shirt.

“ _What_ are you doing in here?” She dragged him up by his shirt, but even when Yuuri had to press one shoe against the floor to maintain his balance, his ever-present smile never changed.

“It’s April,” he said.

Serena’s eyebrows furrowed, and she pulled her right fist back into a threat. “Talk sense, or I’ll knock you out right here.”

Yuuri kept his gaze fixed with hers as he lifted one hand to wrap it around her right fist. He ran his thumb across her clenched fingers and nodded in appreciation. “Hmm, good form. You don’t tuck your thumb under your fingers like so many others do. This would work nicely.”

Serena’s eyes darkened with rage, and her hand shot forward to aim for Yuuri’s face. In a flash his arm turned to steel, his tight fingers dug into the bones of her wrist. Serena’s attempted punch died in its tracks, and Yuuri smiled still.

“You’re a fun one, aren’t you?”

“Who are you?” Serena’s current guard stood in the doorway, and when he remembered that nobody was allowed to go into Serena’s room, he fumbled for his deck. “You’re not supposed to be in here!”

“Then I’ll leave,” Yuuri said, releasing Serena’s hand. After stopping to grab the now-dented bucket, he turned to give Serena a salute that came off as more sarcastic than anything she had encountered before. “See you later, my fair lady.”

Even after Yuuri left and Serena kicked her fumbling guard out, she still fumed.


End file.
